A particular architectural concept that has allowed for more flexibility in computer design and also in computer programming has been the concept of microinstructions. Initially, a microinstruction was thought of as merely a set of control bits employed within a macroinstruction format. Such control bits were, for example, employed to provide a corrective measure during the execution of a multiplying instruction or shift instruction and the like. Gradually, as the microprogramming concept enlarged, the macroinstruction specified the particular routine to be performed, such as the addition of two operands. The execution of the macroinstruction was then accomplished through a sequence of executions of microinstructions, each of which specified the particular gates to be set thereby. Since a plurality of macroinstructions could be implemented by a finite set of microinstructions, it was then apparent that these same microinstructions could be stored in a separate storage to be addressed in a particular sequence upon the execution of different macroinstructions. It was further recognized that various sequences of microinstructions could be formulated to carry out the particular operations and separately stored in any memory. Thus, a great variety of sequences of microinstructions could be created to carry out a great variety of routines.
The concept of microinstructions or microprograms, then, became one of providing sub-instructional sets which were masked or hidden from the programmer, thus, simplifying the writing of particular programs by minimizing the number of individual specific steps that had to be called for by the programmer. Furthermore, the concept of microprogramming allows the computer designer to design a more inexpensive computer system that could provide a great variety of routines to the computer user without the requirement of individual functions being implemented in hard-wired circuitry.
Microprogramming may thus be broadly viewed as a technique for designing and implementing the control function of a digital computer system as sequences of control signals that are organized on a word basis and stored in a fixed or dynamically changeable control memory. Detailed examples of some known approaches to the design of microprogrammed digital computers can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,886,523, Ferguson et al., issued May 27, 1975, U.S. Pat. No. 4,155,120, Keefer and Kim, issued May 15, 1979, U.S. Pat. No. 4,181,935, Feeser and Gerhold, issued Jan. 1, 1980 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,038,643, Kim, issued Jul. 26, 1977; in the book by S. S. Husson, "Microprogramming: Principles and Practices", Prentice-Hall, Inc. (1970); in the book "Foundations of Microprogramming", Argrausala, et al., Academic Press, Inc., 1976; in the article "Microprogramming--Another Look at Internal Computer Control", M. J. Flynn, I.E.E.E. Proc., Vol. 63, No. 11, Nov. 1975, pp. 1554-1567; and in the article "Microprogramming: A Tutorial and Survey of Recent Developments", I.E.E.E. Transactions on Computers, Vol. C-29, No. 1, Jan. 1980.
In recent years the concept of microprogramming has been extended for use in conjunction with pipelined architectures as described, for example, in the article "The Microprogramming of Pipelined Processors, P. M. Kogge, 4th Annual Symposium on Computer Architecture, Mar. 1977, pp. 63-69; and also in the article "A Pipeline Architecture Oriented Towards Efficient Multitasking", F. Romani, Euromicro, Oct. 1976, Vol. 2, No. 4, North-Holland Publishing Co., Amsterdam.